Spare Him From this Monstrosity
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: Remus struggles to deal with his fears about passing on his lycanthropy and suffers from horrible nightmares.


_**A/N: Round 11**_ _submission for the_ _ **Quidditch League Fan fiction competition**_ _._ _ **Keeper**_ _for the_ _ **Bats**_ _!_

 _1) Quidditch league: Use a line from your team's assigned song as inspiration. But it does not have to be in the story. Song: Bohemian Rhapsody; line: "Spare him his life from this monstrosity."_

 _2) Quidditch Pitch: A terrified scream broke the silence_

 _3) The Drabble Club: werewolf_

 _Just a fair warning, there are nightmares included in this. Nightmares that truly disturb Remus. They reveal how much he truly feared passing on lycanthropy._

 _Final word count: 1232_

* * *

 _The lake was quiet, serene, and clear. Not a cloud in sight, just an endless blue sky, the crystal clear lake and a green meadow. He felt at peace as he lay on the shore. But it was too quiet and too still. He sat up, watching the water._

 _A mist rolled in, covering the surface of the lake, and he thought he saw movement, but it was too thick to tell. Slowly a figure emerged from the mist, walking on the water's surface. Slowly he grew to recognize the face. Tonks. She looked lovely and stunning. Her hair flowed down her back in a silvery color, and she wore a white flowing dress that blew in the wind and trailed just behind her. She was the picture of elegance._

 _As she grew closer, he noticed she held a bundle in her arms. A terrified scream broke the silence. An infant crying in pain. And it was in pain. The bundle was thrashing, and he saw fur. The infant was turning, and he looked up, the full moon having appeared in the time he was watching her, in the middle of the day._

 _He watched as the infant began ripping into his wife. He tried to call out, run to her, something, but she had stopped in the middle of the lake. It was as if she couldn't feel the pain. He watched as she held the werewolf infant out in front of her and dropped it into the water._

Remus woke with a start covered in a sheen of sweat. His heart was pounding in his chest. He looked over to his wife, as she slept peacefully.

His fears of their child being like him were feeding into his dreams. It was going to be a long couple of months.

* * *

"He's not sleeping, and he won't tell me what's keeping him up at night. I know he's worried about everything, but I wait until he falls asleep."

"It's probably nightmares, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she patted Tonks' knee.

"Why doesn't he tell me what they're about? I could help, or try to. I feel like a useless wife, unable to care for my own husband."

"Oh dear, it's probably a pride thing. He doesn't want you to stress."

"But I'm stressing more not being able to help him. I just want to help him relax."

"Sweetie, he's not going to relax until that child is thirty and shown absolutely no signs of lycanthropy. No one should have to live with what he has. It's haunted him everyday since it happened. Imagine if your worst nightmare could be handed down to your child."

Tonks sighed as she looked out the window to her husband and Arthur chatting away.

* * *

 _He looked down to the infant in his arms. So sweet and innocent. He felt pure joy holding the infant. He thought this day would never come._

 _Still holding the child, he walked over to widow, where the night sky was filled with stars._

 _The moonlight shone through the window, and he looked up. It was full. Panic set in as he tried to set the child down in the crib before the searing pain of the transformation set in. But it never came._

 _Instead, the infant burst out in a piercing screech, its face turning red. It screamed and cried, angry screams of pain and torture. He watched as the innocent child's body distorted and broke._

 _It's screams morphed into howls. And when the transformation finally stopped, it looked at him with hungry eyes before lurching towards him._

* * *

Remus jolted out of bed again, covered in sweat once more. He had become used to the night terrors that haunted his dreams. But this time when he looked over, searching for the comfort of his sleeping wife, she wasn't there.

His heart pounded a little faster as he threw the blankets off his body. Then she walked in the room, holding a teddy with a tea service set up.

"You're not hiding them from me anymore, Remus. I'm your wife, I'm supposed to support you."

"I-"

"I won't hear of it. If you won't tell me what the dreams are about, then you will let me make you chamomile tea and let me comfort you."

He kissed her cheek as she sat down next to him in their bed.

"I just don't want to pass this burden on."

"I know love, and I understand that. But don't you think that if I were pregnant with a werewolf, it would affect me somehow. We are connected by blood stream."

"I can't help but worry."

"I know. I think you should take a dreamless sleep potion tonight, love. You need to sleep."

Reluctantly he nodded, "But I won't use it often. I refuse to be dependent on another potion."

* * *

 _"Remus," Tonks whispered as she shook his arm gently._

 _He rolled over and grumbled in response._

 _"Remus, wake up, I need you."_

 _He jolted awake and looked at her._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"I don't think anything serious, I just think I'm in labor."_

 _"But you have another week."_

 _"Sometimes they come early. I think you should know this. Just calm down, we'll floo the medi-witch."_

 _He nodded and got out of bed, running downstairs to the chimney. He was gone but a moment, long enough for her to tell him to make Tonks comfortable. But when he returned to their room, she was terrified._

 _"Remus, something is wrong."_

 _"What, what is it?"_

 _"I'm bleeding. A lot. And I felt something tear inside. I'm scared."_

 _He rushed to her side and lifted away the blankets, seeing the blood. He was terrified for her._

 _Her stomach moved violently, and she screamed out in pain. He felt helpless._

 _"REMUS!"_

 _He heard the ripping of flesh and saw her stomach stretching. He couldn't do anything, so he held her close. The infant within continued to move, and he realized what was happening just as he heard a snap and she went limp in his arms._

 _His heart broke and his vision blurred._

* * *

"Remus, wake up sweetie," Tonks said as she shook his arm gently.

He jolted awake and looked at her with a mixture of fear and sorrow. He didn't wait for her to try to calm him down. He ran down the stairs and flooed their medi-witch.

"My wife is in labor," he shouted at her as she answered the floo call, "You have to come or it's going to kill her."

"Why do you say that? Is there blood involved?"

"I'm a werewolf. It's going to rip through her. You have to come now."

The witch stepped through the floo, and smacked Remus.

"What-"

"You are a werewolf, but you've done no research on the disease? Who does that?"

"I-"

"You cannot pass it on to your children. It's not hereditary."

Remus took a step back, "What?"

"The disease cannot be passed down through reproduction. Your child will not be a werewolf."

A rush of relief filled Remus' whole body. And he picked up the witch and spun her around before running up to his wife.

"He's fine! He won't be like me!"

Tonks smiled at her husband, despite her discomfort, and beckoned him for a hug.

"Does this mean we can have more," she chuckled.

"Not anytime soon," he replied as he kissed her forehead and the mediwitch stepped into the room.


End file.
